L'amour d'un père
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Végéta rentre d'une visite chez son frère. Il retrouve Bulma mais pas Trunks. Comment réagira-t-i? Arrivera-t-il à lui venir en aide? [VERSION CORRIGÉE]
1. Retour et découverte

Il venait juste d'arriver dans le quartier. Il regarda ce quartier qu'il connaissait si bien. Ce quartier si joyeux, si fleuri...en fait si vivant. Les maisons sont détruites, les médecins se pressent près des blessés, les pompiers retournent les décombres en quête de survivants. Il balaya la zone du regard cherchant désespérément cette immense bâtisse avec écrit "Capsule Corporation". Mais rien, il ne la voit pas du tout.

Il serra son poing d'énervement et d'inquiétude, et s'envola pour avoir une meilleure vue. Alors qu'il volait un son quelque peu familier lui parvient. "Bulma!" Fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il volait vers elle. Il atterrit près d'elle dans le jardin de Capsule Corporation. La maison et le laboratoire sont détruits. Elle est là...à terre ses cheveux bleus devant son visage. Bulma leva la tête vers lui quand il s'accroupit face à elle. La surprise apparut sur son visage alors qu'il l'observait. Elle a les yeux rougis par les larmes qui n'arrêtent pas de couler.

-Végéta! Dit-elle entre ses pleurs en se jetant dans ses bras et pleurant de plus belle.

Végéta l'entoura de ses bras et la laissa se calmer un peu.

-Ils... Essaya-t-elle de dire

-Est-ce que ton père et ta mère vont bien? Demanda Végéta calmement

-Ils étaient chez Tortue Génial.

-Trunks, comment va-t-il?

Bulma le regarda dans les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

-Ils l'ont emmené...ils ont pris Trunks après avoir tout détruit.

Végéta serra l'un de ses poings et frappa le sol. "Ils ont osé prendre mon fils, ils vont payer!" Pensa-t-il.

\- Accroche-toi à mon cou. Dit-il

Bulma se calma d'un coup et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Kakarote est chez Tortue Génial. Dit-il simplement en s'envolant.

Ils volèrent sans se dire un mot. Bulma en profita pour se calmer un peu plus. Elle ne regarda pas le paysage comme les fois où ils voyageaient comme cela. Végéta ne dis rien, ses yeux et son expression montrant sa rage.

-On approche de l'île. Dit-il

Bulma leva la tête et regarda le paysage. Végéta descendit un peu, et Bulma plongea sa main dans la mer.

-C'est la première fois que tu vas sur l'île de Tortue Génial. Dit-elle pour se changer les idées

-Oui.

Végéta atterrit sur l'île et déposa doucement Bulma sur le sable.

-Qui est-ce? Dit une voix

-Tortue Génial. S'exclama Bulma en se précipitant dans les bras du vieil homme avec sa carapace.

-Bulma?! Dirent d'autres voix

Les parents de Bulma sortirent de la maison suivis par Son Goku, Chichi avec Gohan et Goten.

-Végéta?! Dit la mère de Bulma

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Son Goku

-Je vous confie Bulma. Dit-il

-Des gens ont détruit le quartier avec la maison...Dit Bulma

-Quoi? Dit Son Goku

-Comment vas Trunks? Demanda Goten inquiet pour son meilleur ami qu'il ne voit pas avec ses parents Bulma et Végéta.

À cette question; Bulma qui n'était plus dans les bras de Tortue Génial, cacha sa tête dans les bras de sa mère et pleura. Sa mère lui caressa doucement son dos tandis que son père regarda Végéta en le questionnant du regard.

-Ils ont emmené Trunks. Dit Végéta

Tous regardèrent Bulma d'un regard rempli de tristesse et de compassion. Chichi attrapa doucement Bulma et la conduisit dans la maison avec l'aide de la mère de celle-ci.

-Tout est détruit, n'est-ce pas. Dit le père de Bulma

Végéta se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le son des sirènes de pompiers, d'ambulances ainsi que les pleurs des hommes et des femmes devant les blessés et...les morts, lui revenant en tête.

-Végéta, est-ce que je peux venir avec vous? Demanda Goten

-Il en est hors de question, Goten! Dit Chichi en sortant de la maison.

-Goten et Gohan rentraient. Dit Tortue Génial.

Les deux petits garçons rentrèrent dans la maison sans dire un mot.

-Végéta, tu veux un coup de main? Demanda Son Goku

-Si tu ne me suis pas tant pis pour toi. Dit Végéta en s'envolant.

Son Goku s'envola d'un coup et rejoignit son "ami" à une grande vitesse.

-Végéta et Goku sont partis chercher Trunks. Dit Goten en regardant par la fenêtre

-Faites bien attention à vous. Dit Bulma en regardant son meilleur ami et son mari voler au secours de son fils.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Une Reviews?


	2. Vengeance

Son Goku et Végéta arrivèrent dans une grande base militaire au milieu d'une plaine désertique. Ils descendirent devant la porte et Végéta la détruisit d'un coup de poing. Ils se battirent en moins de cinq minutes contre une vingtaine de gars. Son Goku finissait de frapper un homme avant de lever la tête, et de chercher du regard après Végéta.

-Végéta! Appela-t-il

Son Goku le vit sortir d'un bâtiment avec un homme qu'il tient par le bras et un regard noir. Végéta jeta l'homme au pied de Son Goku et partit sans dire un mot.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit? Demanda Son Goku en se mettant à la hauteur de l'homme.

XxxXxxXxxX

Végéta vola vite...le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. "On a pris des gamins pour les vendre en tant qu'esclaves" avait dit l'homme avant de lui indiquer le chemin. Il sera davantage ses poings, le dernier mot de l'homme résonnant encore dans sa tête. Végéta fini par arriver à un petit port. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le ponton huit.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous de descendre la marchandise. Dit un homme costaud.

Les hommes de main guidèrent l'un de leur acolyte qui, d'une grue, descend un container vert. Végéta se stabilisa dans les airs et cherchant l'énergie de Trunks. Quand, il repéra son énergie dans le container, Végéta eut son sang qui ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

-Vous! Cria-t-il

-C'est qui ce mec? Demanda l'un des hommes

-Je ch'ai pas. Dit l'un de ses acolytes.

-Posez le container et libérez les enfants! Ordonna-t-il

-Tu crois vraiment que l'on va t'obéir? Demanda d'un ton sûr de lui celui qui semble être le chef.

Végéta plissa les yeux, et, son regard noir de colère ne tarda pas à devenir un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude quand le container se décrocha de la grue à au moins vingt mètres du sol. Il vola, se mit sous le container et l'arrêta dans sa chute. Il s'était transformé plus vite qu'il ne le croyait possible en Super Sayen six. Végéta posa le container à terre et se retourna vers les hommes.

-Merci, d'avoir sauvé notre marchandise. Ricana l'un d'eux.

Végéta se jeta sur lui, et, le tabassa. Il lui fit mordre la poussière en peu de temps. Il se jeta sur les autres, et, se battit contre eux sans réellement regarder l'état de ses victimes. Il savait...comment?...il s'en foutait...mais il savait qu'ils avaient fait exprès de faire tomber le container. Végéta laissait sa rage et ses sentiments contrôler ses moindres mouvements. Une bête éprise de justice mais surtout de vengeance voilà à quoi il ressemblait. Son Goku ne l'a pas encore rejoint, son énergie le lui murmure. Il finit par arrêter de se battre quand il ne sentit un sentiment de satisfaction le parcourant. Il reprit enfin pied dans la réalité. Il était au centre d'un cercle, le corps des salopards de marchands autour de lui. Ils semblent bien plus morts que vivants, le sang à terre coule vers les égouts et la mer. Il reprit sa véritable apparence et regarda ses mains couvertes d'un liquide carmin ne lui appartenant pas. "Du sang sur mes mains...comme quand j'étais sous les ordres de Freezer" pensa-t-il en les regardant. Végéta marcha vers le container et brisa le cadenas. Il ouvrit la porte avec un tel empressement qu'il l'arracha.

-Ne nous faites pas de mal. Dirent des voix tremblante remplies de peur

"Je les effraye avec mes airs de guerrier froid" Pensa-t-il

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis ici, pour vous aider.

-Vraiment?! Demanda l'un d'eux d'une voix hésitante

Végéta s'approcha doucement, essayant de faire le moins de mouvements brusques possible. Il finit par réussir à s'approcher suffisamment pour voir au moins une trentaine d'enfants entre sept et dix ans. Il y a des filles et des garçons, tous entassés les uns sur les autres. Végéta s'approcha un peu plus d'eux pour briser les chaînes qui les reliaient entre eux. Mais les enfants reculèrent un peu, effrayés par ses gestes...sûrement trop brusques à leurs goûts.

-Je vais juste briser vos chaînes. Dit-il d'une voix douce

Les enfants le laissèrent approcher juste assez pour briser les chaînes. Il brisa les cadenas et les maillons des chaînes rendant ainsi la liberté aux enfants. Il n'avait pas fini de les libérés qu'il donna un coup de poing dans le côté droit du container. Les enfants lui donnèrent un regard rempli d'une peur sans égale.

-La mer est bien plus belle que le vert de cette vulgaire boîte. Dit-il simplement en se penchant vers d'autres enfants pour les libérer

Les enfants libres lui donnèrent un regard interrogateur, mais le vent frais de la nuit ne les fit pas réfléchir deux fois. Ils s'empressèrent de sortir pour sentir le vent frais sur leurs visages, l'air salé sur leurs lèvres, et, le ciel étoilé au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il ne lui reste qu'une dizaine d'enfants à libérer, il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant par-dessus son épaule la joie sur le visage des enfants. Végéta arriva enfin, aux deux derniers enfants. L'un des deux était une petite fille qui se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant des remerciements.

-Tout va bien, tu vas retrouver tes parents. Dit-il en la reposant doucement à terre en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Végéta la regarda partir dehors, il se tourna vers l'enfant. Il s'empressa de briser les chaînes. Il le regarda de la tête au pied. Ses cheveux mauves légèrement en batailles, sa tenue d'entraînement verte sale et abîmée.

-Désolé...de ne pas avoir réussi à me libérer...je ne suis pas digne d'être un prince Sayen. Dit l'enfant d'une voix tremblante de tellement de sentiments qu'il ne réussit à reconnaître que de la tristesse et de la honte.

Végéta se tut face aux mots qu'il entendit. Il attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras. Il resserra son emprise autour de lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Trunks.

-Si c'est grave. Je n'ai pas su les aider. J'ai juste réussi à aider maman. Dit-il en pleurant

Végéta le serra davantage contre lui, dans une étreinte qu'il voulait la plus réconfortante possible. Trunks pleura, il cacha son visage dans le torse de son père. Ils restèrent comme cela un long moment, le temps que Trunks calme ses pleurs.

-Tu as aidé ta mère...grâce à toi elle n'a pas la moindre blessure. Tu as fait déjà beaucoup pour un enfant de ton âge.

Trunks releva la tête, regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Il s'empressa de sécher ses dernières larmes. Végéta posa sa tête contre celle de son fils.

-Je suis fier de toi, Trunks. Murmura-t-il

Trunks surpris par les mots de son père ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment. Végéta garda Trunks dans ses bras et ils sortirent tous deux du container pour rejoindre le reste des enfants.

-On dirait bien que j'arrive en retard. Dit-une voix

Tous levèrent les yeux pour voir Son Goku flottant dans les airs. Végéta ne put s'empêcher un sourire à la vue de son "ami".

-En effet, en retard comme toujours Kakarote. Dit-il

-Végéta...Je suis content que cela se soit bien passé.

-Je suis fort, ne me prends pas pour un faible. Râla Végéta

Trunks tira doucement sur le tee-shirt de son père. Végéta le regarda détournant ainsi son attention de cet imbécile de Kakarote.

-Je veux voir maman. Dit Trunks

Il ne fallut pas le dire une deuxième fois à Végéta, celui-ci décolla. Il s'arrêta au-dessus du

port, et, se retourna vers Son Goku.

-Occupe-toi des enfants, leurs familles les attendent. Dit-il en repartant.

-Ah, tu ne changes pas Végéta. Dit Son Goku en descendant pour s'occuper des enfants

XxxXxxXxxX

Végéta vola sans dire un mot. Trunks toujours dans ses bras. Il refusait de le lâcher...il s'était tellement inquiété pour lui. Végéta voyait encore le visage rougi de Bulma par les larmes quand elle lui avait dit. Il entendait encore les premiers mots que Trunks, lui a dit quand il l'a retrouvé. "Je ne le montre peut-être pas mais je les aime plus que tout" Pensa-t-il.

-On ne rentre pas à la maison?

-Non, Trunks. J'ai amené maman chez Tortue Géniale avant de venir te chercher.

-Papi et mamie sont sur l'île.

-Oui, il y a aussi la femme de Kakarote et ses deux fils.

Ils volèrent encore un moment en silence. Ils survolent la mer à une vitesse modérée. Végéta est plongé dans ses pensées mais surveille du coin de l'œil son fils. Trunks resserra un peu sa prise autour du cou de son père, et, déposa un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci.

-Tu sais papa...On s'en doute

-Pardon?! Dit Végéta en lui donnant un regard interrogateur

-Maman et moi...on sait que tu nous aimes beaucoup même si tu ne le montres pas souvent.

Végéta fut ravi mais à la fois troublé par les propos de son fils. Trunks posa sa tête sur le torse de son père pour se reposer de ses émotions de la journée. Il avait été si pressé de revoir son père après deux semaines d'absence qui était allé voir son frère Tarble. Végéta finit par atterrir en douceur sur l'île de Tortue Géniale.

-Végéta est là avec Trunks. Dit Tortue Géniale

-Trunks. Dit Bulma en sortant de la maison des larmes de joie roulant le long de ses joues

-Il va bien. Il s'est juste endormi sur le chemin. Dit Végéta alors que Bulma caressait le visage son fils

-Où est Son Goku? Demanda Chichi

-Il s'occupe juste de ramener quelques enfants chez eux.

-Des enfants?! Demanda Gohan

-Oui, ils n'ont pas emmené que Trunks mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils vont tous très bien. Dit Végéta

-Tout est bien qui finit bien. Dit le père de Bulma

-Non, il y a tout le quartier à reconstruire et on n' a plus de maison. Dit la mère de Bulma

-Je peux vous héberger si vous voulez. Proposa Chichi

-Oh, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Dit la mère de Bulma

-Oups, je n'ai pas assez de place pour Bulma, Végéta et Trunks.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, on ira à l'hôtel. Dit Bulma

Végéta se mit à réfléchir à toute allure sur les petits calculs qu'il avait fait sur le chemin du retour. Il était si plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne reprit pied dans la réalité quand il entendit:

-Papa/ Végéta?!

Il les regarda avec un air surpris, puis il sourit doucement. Bulma et les autres le regardèrent avec une tête de merlan fris.

-Est-ce que tu peux voler, Trunks? Demanda Végéta en le posant à terre

-Oui, je peux. Répondit-il en hochant la tête.

-Pourquoi, tu lui demandes cela? Demanda Bulma surprise

Végéta savait très bien que Trunks est un Sayen comme lui. Bien qu'il soit à moitié humain de part Bulma. Trunks possédait les capacités hors du commun de son père et le génie de sa mère.

-Mon vaisseau est à au moins une heure de vol d'ici.

-Ton vaisseau?! Dit Tortue Géniale

-Tarble, voudrait voir son neveu et sa belle-sœur. Je me disais que ce serait l'occasion

-Tarble, ton frère? Dit Bulma

-On va aller voir Oncle Tarble. Dit Trunks tout heureux

Végéta attrapa Bulma et la porta comme une princesse. Il s'envola avec elle dans ses bras, et, Trunks vola à leurs côtés. "Je suis le prince des Sayens. Quiconque touche à mon fils ou la femme que j'aime, le payera très cher." Pensa-t-il en volant

-Trunks, Bulma je vous aime. Murmura-t-il

Végéta ne se douta pas que le vent porta son murmure vers les deux nommés. Ils le savaient comme lui avait dit Trunks mais là ils l'avaient entendu de vive voix, même si ce n'est qu'un murmure c'est un murmure qui leur parla bien plus que la pensée de Végéta.


End file.
